The present invention relates in general to feeding of fanfold paper, and more particularly, to a supply hopper which in an operative position supports a fanfold paper stack for reliable feeding to a reproduction apparatus, and is readily collapsible to a storage position.
Computer information output is commonly printed on a continuous run of paper. Such paper is typically an elongated web containing perforations along spaced transverse lines for dividing the web into uniform lengths or individual panels in the longitudinal direction. The perforations form weakening lines in the web which facilitate folding of the web into a stack, with alternate lines forming opposing edges of the stack. The elongated web of such perforation-containing construction is commonly referred to as continuous forms or fanfold paper.
In printing computer information output on fanfold paper, the fanfold paper is fed from a stack to a line or page printer, or the like, where the individual panels are imprinted with desired information and then discharged into a receptacle in a manner to reform the stack. Duplicates of selected individual panels of the stack can be made by dividing the fanfold paper into its individual panels by separation along the weakening lines, and thereafter copying the selected individual panels on any well known reproduction apparatus. In order to improve handling of fanfold paper for copying and eliminate the need to separate individual panels for reproduction, feeders have been designed for use with exemplary reproduction apparatus where the entire fanfold paper stack, or any particular portion thereof, can be duplicated by feeding the fanfold paper from the stack, unseparated, by means of a conveyor, to a reproduction apparatus for copying and discharging the fanfold paper into a receptacle in a manner to reform the stack. An example of a fanfold paper feeder associated with a reproduction apparatus for copying fanfold paper is shown and described in VanDongen U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,172, issued May 2, 1978 or Tickner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,200, issued Apr. 28, 1981.
A supply hopper for a stack of fanfold paper to be conveyed to the reproduction apparatus is shown and described in Leroy U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,449, issued Apr. 1, 1986. The supply hopper of the Leroy patent is collapsible into a compact storage position relative to the reproduction apparatus, and easily erected to support and guide the fanfold paper into operative association with the reproduction apparatus for copying thereof when desired. While the described supply hopper has proven generally reliable, under certain circumstances it fails to permit transport of the fanfold paper by the conveyor in a manner which maintains the fanfold paper stack in the proper orientation without spilling of the stack. Further, it may cause damage to the fanfold paper such as by tearing of individual panels of the stack or stalling of the fanfold paper in the feeder conveyor.